His Perfectly Brilliant Plan
by A Moments Hesitation
Summary: You're gonna fall in love with me by the end of the week." Ash winked at her, and walked off. Misty stood her there shocked, "Yah right." She scoffed. AAML
1. Intro

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Misty had just arrived at this new city Brock had found in a traveler's guide. Fathom Springs, it was called. It was supposed to be the hit new tourist spot. Looking around, the travel guide seemed to be right. Hundreds of joyous people were scattered all over town.

Stopping at the top of the hill overlooking the town Pikachu mumbled, "Piiiiii," clearly amazed at the scenery.

Around every house and store there were flowers surrounding them. Tons of flowers. Different shapes, sizes, and colors. The houses were more based on the older styled houses way back in the years. Fathom Springs was modern yet old styled. It was certainly a place to ogle. One could hardly take their eyes off it.

Everyone just nodded their heads at what Pikachu mumbled, dazed a little. The group had decided to take a break from their training, and Brock had suggested to go to this town. The group had been training together for a while. From the time when Ash was ten to now when Ash was fifteen. It had been a while too since the last time they took a break. Now, it seemed like the perfect time with all the training Ash had done to get ready for the next gym leader.

A lot of things had changed since they were young. The group had matured (although not so much in Ash's case). Each member had begun to notice different things. _Other_ things beside just pokemon.

Brock was still the same old Brock he had been ever since they met him. A crazed pokemon breeder - a good one at that-, and a girl fanatic.

"Ohh look at all these pretty girls!" Brock exclaimed glancing around at the townsfolk, and tourists. Namely, the young female ones. Same old Brock.

"Yah.." Ash mumbled, disinterested at what Brock was rambling on about. He didn't care for them. No, he cared for someone else.

Misty scoffed at Brock's behavior. "You'd think that he'd have matured a little, but nooooo," she mumbled preparing to drag Brock away from the ear if he got out of hand.

Brock, sensing Misty's attitude change from amazement to annoyance, stopped. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened in the last town. He unconsciously rubbed his ear. It still hurt!

Misty was still an avid water pokemon lover and trainer, except she now loved her non-water pokemon, Togepi.

"Togepiiii!" Togepi chirped from her Misty's hold.

Misty's attitude now did a 180, changing back to total happiness. She loved her egg shaped pokemon.

"Come on! Let's get a room!" Misty yelled running down the hill with Togepi chirping happily, and Pikachu following after. Brock shrugged, and followed after them trying to catch up to them while occasionally(yahh right) glancing at the new girls.

Ash, the only on still on top of the hill, chuckled at his friend's behavior.

Ohh a lot of things had changed with him too. He had grown out of the slight too naive and dense stage, and into the maturing stage. He had begun to notice things that Brock had noticed way before when they first met him. But, unlike Brock, Ash just chose not to voice his opinions.

For one, he didn't want to become Misty's new target for having their ears pulled, and two, he had his eyes set on someone else. Someone from their own group, and he didn't want her mad at him.

--------------------------------------

It would be a perfectly good time for his plan to commence. It would be. With this nice town, the scenery being amazing, set the mood to just about perfect. If only he could carry it out right. If only Ash didn't mess up, he could have her by the end of the week.

There may be a little problems here and there, but Ash thought that he could manage. In the long run, it will be perfect. Ash vowed, it will be perfect.

She was the epitome of perfection, in his eyes. With her now slightly longer brilliant red-orange hair, and her wonderful smile. What he loved most about her though - yes, THE Ash Ketchum was in love with her, Misty - was her ability to care for pokemon. All her pokemon loved her, and even some of the ones that she didn't own still.

Ash had fallen in love with her gradually. It wasn't a sudden burst of feeling that had occurred to him. No, it had happened over time. She had always been there for him and vice versa. He just gradually begun to notice things about her. He soon found out that she couldn't move anywhere without him tracking her with his eyes. Ash didn't need anyone to tell him what these feeling were. He already knew. He just sensed it, and he couldn't be anymore happier. Well, what would truly make him happy would be if she realized that she loved him too. Now, that would defiantly make his day, no his life complete. Sounds really corny, doesn't it?

"Ash?" He imagined her sweet voice calling his name. Her voice was like its own melody.

"Ash!!!" His name was screamed. Ash recoiled. What happened to the sweet melody? The scream had knocked him out of Ashland, and into the real world.

"What?" He mumbled halfheartedly. he had a guess to who had just screamed his name. Facing Misty, he spotted a look of annoyance over her facial features.

"Brock booked our rooms. Now come on!" With that she turned around motioning him to follow her.

With a sigh, Ash started trekking after her.

He defiantly needed to set the plan into motion, and _soon_.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I already have a general outline made for this story. The plot's gonna be simple as you can tell by reading the summery. Lol. Now, I know that Ash is the like really dense one, but 3 things. 1. A bunch of the fics have Misty trying to make Ash realize his feelings for her. 2. I haven't watched Pokemon in a **_**LONG**_** while, and 3. I didn't really feel like putting them in character. This story is obviously gonna have the characters really OOC in some parts. So if you decide to read it, sorry in advance. So ****READ && REVIEW**** and tell whatcha think.**

**- A Moment's Hesitation**


	2. Compliments

**Chapter 2: Compliments**

Ash groaned as Pikachu tried waking him up.

"Piii Pika chu," poor Pikachu whined shaking his trainer.

After a night of last moment preparations he only went to sleep late, hence why he wasn't waking up.

Tired of the person or thing that was shaking him, Ash rolled over onto his stomach sticking his head into the soft pillow. He moaned softly at the comfort. Hearing noises in the background, Ash groaned. Why can't he get some peace around here?

Unfortunately for him, Pikachu doesn't take too well at being ignored.

After a series of attempts at waking up his trainer and failing miserably, Pikachu stopped and huffed. Pikachu was on the verge of giving up. But, of course Pikachu loved a challenge. So making up it's mind, Pikachu continued on trying to awake Ash.

Not giving up no matter how hard this task was, Pikachu shook Ash with as much strength as much as the yellow pokemon could. When Pikachu felt Ash stirring, the yellow pokemon was filled with pride that it could wake up its trainer without resorting to thunder bolting him.

Unfortunately, here that wasn't the case. Ash just groaned more, shifting slightly, and flinging his arm out causing Pikachu to fly off the bed. With one final huff, Pikachu adopted a look of determination. He would wake up Ash. One way or another. After a moment of calculations on how to wake up Ash, Pikachu just decided to try his last resort.

"Piiikachu!!" Pikachu yelled releasing a thunderbolt on Ash that was sure to wake him up, and it did. Ahh, the old thunderbolt. It never failed.

"Ahhhhh!" Ash screamed.

When the thunderbolt hit Ash, he jumped off the bed floating in midair for a bit before falling onto the floor. Ash twitched a little before yelling at Pikachu,"What was that for?!"

Pikachu just responded back to him calmly not at all affecting him at hearing its trainer yelling. After all, Pikachu was used to it, since it always came after waking up Ash in the same way. "Pii pi ka chu." (_You weren't waking up._)

Another twitch; Ash was about to say something when someone barged in.

"What happened?" a voice spoke interrupting Ash.

Ash glanced at who had just entered. He groaned softly. Why did Misty have to see him like this? How was he supposed to get her now after this? I mean sure, she had seen him in more worse conditions. Also, Misty had also seen him like this in one or more situations. So, it wasn't like it was something new.

Misty just cast a glance around the room. Her gaze fell upon Ash who was still burnt; twitching slightly on the ground. An amused smirk crept onto her face. Ohh, how many times she had witnessed this. Shaking her head slightly, Misty turned to Pikachu,"Had to resort to this again?"

Pikachu just nodded before running out of the room. Pikachu's task was already done. No point in waiting around here anymore.

Ash tried his best to smile at Misty. Even if he still was trying to shake off Pikachu's thunderbolt. You'd think that after being thunder bolted at least - let's say - a hundred times, you'd be immune to it. Not the case here.

A breathless chuckle escaped Misty,"Just shake it off, and I came to tell you that if you don't come right now you won't be able to eat."

"Food?" Ash asked quietly interested. After all, he couldn't pass on food.

Misty just nodded, amused.

At her confirmation, Ash quickly shook off the last remaining effects of the thunderbolt before jumping onto his feet, and sprinting out the room to go eat.

Hey just because he had matured a little didn't mean he still wasn't a kid at heart, and that he still didn't react the same he always would to food. After all, a person has to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a rather uneventful breakfast the group - with the exception of Togepi since Togepi was in the little pokemon day care - was in the center lounge just sitting around, or watching TV. They weren't the only ones. The pokemon center was not so crowded as it is in other towns, but it still was filled with pokemon trainers. The rest of the pokemon trainers were certainly taking their time enjoying their break. Fathom Springs was one of the few towns that didn't have a pokemon gym. So, that indeed gave pokemon trainers time to rest and relax before venturing to the other towns for a battle.

Brock and Pikachu had their heads glued - not literally - to the TV watching this one show. Ash was just sitting on the arm chair in deep thought. He slumped into the chair. Misty was halfway leaning on the couch reading her new book that she had acquired, but hadn't had the time to read it.

After passing a rather uninteresting part in her book Misty glanced up from her book. Her gaze met Ash who was slumping in the arm chair with his facial expressions arranged in deep thought.

An amused smile crept unto her face. _Ash thinking? What has this world come too?_ She admitted that there were only a select few times that she had remembered him thinking.

"You know I think once in a while too," a voice spoke shaking Misty out of her thoughts. Ash gazed back at Misty with a boyishly smile. A warm feeling swept over Misty's body. Uh-oh. Misty knew this feeling. It was familiar enough for her. It was the way she had felt on her old adventures with Ash. Well, that was before the wide break the trio had before Misty had to watch the Cerulean Gym for her sisters. She tried shaking it out of her body.

_Stop feeling this way_, she mentally yelled at her body. This warm feeling that had just before entered her body had been getting more and more frequent recently. Misty had thought that the feeling had stopped when she realized what an immature kid Ash had been, but looking back no she had to admit that he had matured more than before.

Actually realizing that Ash had answered the question, or rather teasing that she had thought of, she realized that she had spoke her thoughts aloud. _Better handle that_, she thought. Hopefully she didn't say that one aloud.

Not being one to look like an idiot, and be taken for surprise Misty quickly recovered. "I wouldn't be so sure of that," she teased.

Ash did a rather melodramatic scoff; pressing his hand against his heart pretending to be hurt. "You wound me."

A giggle escaped Misty at his antics. She loved this about Ash.

"I'm not that incompetent," Ash said grinning.

"Ohh big word," Misty teased once again. _His vocab has improved too_, she silently noted, _slightly_, she added.

Ash grinned more widely then he had before. He loved Misty's laugh. That was why he tried to get her to laugh. Ash opened his mouth to retort when Brock cut him off.

"Hey guys look at this," he called them over. With a sigh, he stood up after Misty making his way over to his _dear friend_ - note the sarcasm.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, while Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock were commentating at something that came on the TV, Team Rocket was inventing another plan to try to steal Pikachu once again. They had managed to book a room here with the money they confiscated from some poor unsuspecting person.

"Look at them. All cozy over there," Meowth commented folding his arms.

"Ohh perfect opportunity to try to steal Pikachu," James jumped in entering his opinion attempting to tip toe forward towards Pikachu. In his opinion, it was a great way to capture Pikachu. The twerps weren't paying attention to Pikachu.

"You idiot," Jesse hit him behind the head,"there's people to catch us in the act. Stop being so stupid."

"Oww," James whined rubbing the back of his head where Jesse hit him.

Meowth shook his head slightly,"Still haven't changed at all."

That more the most part was true. Despite aging, they still thought about the same way they had the past years.

"We need a really brilliant plan. After all, we can't afford to not capture Pikachu this time," Jesse reminded. They needed to capture Pikachu, and send the yellow pokemon over to their boss before they get fired, or worse.

All three thought back at their previous attempts to capture Pikachu which ended up in failure. Yeah, they decided, they really did need a super brilliant plan this time. Something that was full proof all the way until the end when they hand delivered Pikachu to their boss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After touring Fathom Springs a little, they retired to a park. The weather was nice enough. The sun was shining, and there were only white clouds above. So, they decided to let all their pokemon out of their poke balls for some air, and for some time to relax.

Pikachu and Togepi and some other pokemon were playing hide and seek. All in all the pokemon were enjoying this break.

Ash and Misty were relaxing on a bench while Brock was trying to talk to this one girl. Misty and Ash watched their friend, amused. One would think that after several rejections that said person would give up. Nope. Not Brock.

Ash all too used to his friends antics, and turned his attention over to Misty. Misty didn't notice while she gazed straight ahead at Brock, her lips curved into a smile. She had to admit that she had missed Brock over the years when she had left, too.

Ash smiled softly at her. He decided that he liked how she looked when she was smiling. Not that she didn't look great all the time.

After a while, and feeling someone staring at her, Misty turned her head, and looked at Ash who was smiling at her. Temporary caught unguarded by that smile, Misty froze for a fraction of a second before recovering.

"What?" she asked her hand quickly going to her face,"do I have something on my face?"

Ash chuckled slightly before lifting a hand, and brushing back a strand of hair that escaped onto her face. All while keeping eye contact with Misty. Ash tried to speak with his eyes the words he could barely get the courage to speak with his mouth.

Misty just froze not really knowing what to do. Their gazes still were locked with each others. Ash finally realizing that his hand was still on her face retracted his hand back, and smiled at her trying to look unaffected. Which was far from the truth.

A feeling of emptyness washed over Misty as Ash took his hand off her face. The spot he touched seeme to burn and tingle a little.

"For your previous question, I was just staring because I was captured by your beauty," a cheeky grin appeared on Ash's face as he spoke.

Forcing herself to recover from before Misty scowled,"What ever." She turned her face towards the pokemon.

A part of Misty liked the compliment even if it was rather corny. It kinda also made her want to laugh. She only hoped that she hadn't blushed at the compliment, and if she did then she hoped that Ash hadn't seen.

But, of course that was all just wish full thinking for Misty, because Ash had indeed seen the slight flush on Misty's face before she turned, and he was in a good mood the entire time they were at the park.

Misty kept stealing glances at Ash wondering why he was smiling so much.

----------------------

**A/N: Okay there was the second chapter of this story. :] **_**Thanks to all the reviews/ C2's/ Alerts/ Fav's **_**. I really appriciate them. :] **

**REVIEW && tell me whatcha think. ;]**

**--------**

**Also check out my other story:] Cerulean Middle School**


End file.
